(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved filtering apparatus wherein an improved drive means directly drives a pump submerged in a tank. It is particularly an object of the present invention to provide a drive means which utilizes a drive pulley wheel powered by a motor and a driven pulley wheel with a shaft connected to a submerged impeller so that proper balance and weight distribution of the filtering apparatus is achieved for mounting on a tank or aquarium.
(2) Prior Art
The prior art relating to filtering apparatus for fish tanks or aquariums shows (1) pumps and drive means which are outside of the tank; and (2) pump impellers and bodies submerged in a tank which are indirectly driven by rotating magnetic means mounted on the outside of the tank. Illustrative of various types of aquarium filters and pump units are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,822,925 to Lambertson, 3,458,441 to Dockery et al, 3,152,987 to Gare, 3,273,717 to Canterbury, 3,321,081 to Willinger, 3,511,376 to Sesholtz, 3,513,978 to Newsteder, 3,747,762 to White, 4,036,756 to Dockery, 4,220,530 to Gabriele, 4,285,813 to Stewart et al.
U.S. Patent Nos. 2,083,005 to Czarnecki, 3,178,024 to Jacuzzi, 3,289,847 to Rothemund and 3,308,957 to Klein show various types of filter cartridges or filter media. This is well known prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,336,127 to Rocke shows a dual pulley wheel belt driven impeller at the bottom of a tank which creates a sealing problem. The prior art has not recognized that a dual pulley wheel belt drive system could be used in an aquarium or tank to provide a means for directly driving an impeller without providing an opening through the tank requiring sealing means.